


All the Little Things

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, New love, Post-Episode: s01e20 Like Father ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: She nearly lost him but now they have a new future together built on all those little things they do for each other.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for svgurl in comment_fic for the prompt, any, any, it's the little things and for the allbingo prompt of healing.

They both needed to heal. For once, Jessica almost believed it could happen. Gil would heal easier than her, she knew that instinctively. His wound was only of flesh. Martin had left a non-healing hole in her soul that she medicated with alcohol and benzos. Now was her time to stitch it closed. Malcom and Ainsley were out of danger both physical and legal. Gil was finally out of the hospital. She’d insisted he come to her home. He still needed nursing so he’d agreed.

He dozed on the couch in the TV room. Jessica watched him sleep, thinking about how lucky she was to have this man in her life. He’d been her friend and her son’s savior for twenty years now. She had wanted him all those years ago but sacrificed her happiness, fearing mistakes of hers would cost Malcolm the one good thing in his life. It had been hard watching Gil with Jackie, worse seeing how happy Malcolm was when he was with them, unlike he was with her. Jealousy had nearly ruined everything, but that was in her past too.

She planned to concentrate on the good things, all those little things Gil did to make her love him. It was the little things that mattered; everyone said so. Jessica smiled, thinking on all those little things she adored about Gil: the way he held her hands, just as a friend expecting nothing of her; the twinkle in his eyes and how the age lines around them added to his devilish good looks; the way he constantly gave of himself; the love he had for a damaged boy that wasn’t his own but might as well have been.

More than that, Gil saw her for her. She wasn’t the wife of a serial killer to him. She wasn’t even an entitled rich bitch in his eyes, though she knew she was, at times both of those things. Gil saw her efforts to help others, to give of herself like he did. Others saw her as selfish. He saw the truth. He knew she did all she could for her children to her own detriment, told her to take care of herself for a change. Gil knew when to talk to her and knew when to sit there in companionable silence. He ran to her every time she had needed his help.

Jessica sat next to him, taking his hand. He woke, looking at her, bleary-eyed. She smiled. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He sat up straighter, wincing as his stab wounds pained him. “It’s all right. I can’t sleep the day away.”

“I thought we could watch TV, anything you want.”

Jessica handed him the controller. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, just one more little thing. She kissed him, wanting to linger there forever.


End file.
